Fortuito
by karin vongola
Summary: Se conocieron por accidente, un accidente por demás inmoral. Sin embargo... *SasuHina*


Es de Kishi.

Advertencia: Universo alterno

**Fortuito**

* * *

Estaba literalmente harto. Aquel había sido el peor día de su vida. No pudo concertar la jodida reunión con los inversionistas por los que había acudido a aquella ciudad, había tanto tráfico que tuvo que dejar su auto aparcado en el estacionamiento del hotel e irse en metro y, para colmo de males, había llovido. No tenía paraguas y no solo eso, un jodido auto le había empapado de pies a cabeza. Maldita suerte.

Exasperado, pidió la llave de su habitación, la que por cierto no aparecía por ningún lado. Estaba completamente seguro de que era el número correcto, y comenzaba a insultar a diestra y siniestra haciendo que la recepcionista y varios de los botones mirasen en su dirección, cabizbajos y emitiendo unos suaves gemidos de disculpa. Como si eso bastase para calmar la ira Uchiha.

La cosa apenas empezaba, y si no abrían su habitación se encargaría personalmente de abrir la jodida puerta a patadas, sacar sus cosas, denunciar aquel hotelucho y hundirlo hasta el subsuelo. Lo dejaría tan mal nombrado que ni siquiera las putas querrían entrar a cumplir con su trabajo.

-Uchiha-san- Intento hablar el gerente, en tono conciliador- si usted nos dejara…

-Y una mierda- Vocifero el Uchiha con voz cortante- es mi maldita habitación y ustedes van a abrirla ayer

No tuvieron más remedio que acceder. No era un hotel 5 estrellas, más bien era modesto. El chico no es que perteneciese a una familia renombrada, pero su lengua afilada podía meterlos en serios problemas con los huéspedes, asimismo con los clientes potenciales.

El botones giro la llave y le dio paso libre. Sasuke le cerró la puerta en la cara sin dar las gracias, ni falta que hacía.

Entro rápido y comenzó a quitarse la ropa empapada. No noto ni por un segundo la luz que salía por debajo de la puerta del baño, o el bolso lila que estaba junto a la mesita. Tal era su estado de ánimo.

Tras quedar desnudo abrió la puerta del baño. No bastaba con haber pasado un mal día. Algún dios en el cielo le odiaba, y mucho. Un idiota estaba invadiendo el pequeño recinto que había pagado y le sacaría a patadas de ser necesario. Ya tenía ganas de golpear a alguien.

Abrió la cortina de la ducha y vio la voluptuosa figura de una mujer de cabello largo y negro con tintes azules. Se trago las palabras que estaban en la punta de su lengua. Todo el odio se esfumo tan rápido como había llegado. Su piel pálida se veía suave al tacto, era una visión demasiado sensual y afortunada. Un premio más que una maldición.

-¿Y usted es?- Pregunto Sasuke burlón, sin quitar la vista del redondo trasero de la fémina

-Ah!- Grito ella agudamente, por un largo y desesperante minuto.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de estrujar su cuello. Lo que menos le faltaba a su vida era una mujer escandalosa y desconocida. Ella intentaba tapar sus partes íntimas con la mano. Lógicamente no funcionaba. Estaba demasiado dotada para ello. La piel se escapaba del escaso escondrijo que había improvisado con sus manos.

-¡Sal de aquí de inmediato!- Exigió ella con voz queda

-Eso debería de decirlo yo- Dijo él, sin intentar ocultar sus atributos

La chica lo miro de arriba abajo. Maldito pelinegro desvergonzado, exhibiéndose así a sabiendas de que estaba para comérselo. Por muy bueno que estuviese, no le conocía. Y aunque le conociese, aquello era un atropello.

Extendió su brazo intentando alcanzar un paño. Por la irremediable cercanía del estrecho cuarto, su mano choco con el pecho del pálido azabache. Demonios. ¿Hace cuanto que no tenía novio? Aquel joven era sexy, pero demasiado atrevido para su gusto.

Compadeciéndose de ella, el Uchiha tomo el pequeño pedazo de tela, otorgándoselo. Ella se envolvió en él rápidamente, le hizo a un lado con dificultad y salió lanzándole una mirada entre tímida y molesta. El azabache solo pudo reír con cinismo. Aquella chica era bastante más interesante que su ex novia.

Al terminar su ducha y salir, el pelinegro vio como la joven le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Estaba vestida. La ropa le sentaba más que bien. Quito el paño que rodeaba su cintura despreocupadamente. Al final ella ya había visto todo lo que tenía que ver y lo que no.

No dijo una palabra. Su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido. ¿Estaba furiosa? ¿apenada? No podía distinguirlo con un simple vistazo. Incluso mordía su labio inferior y parecía estar debatiéndose algo.

-¿Sigues aquí?- Pregunto él, cínico. Era su habitación después de todo.

-Es mi habitación- Susurro ella, demasiado bajo

-¿Perdón?- Pregunto, al tiempo que frotaba el paño contra su cabeza y comenzaba a rebuscar su maleta en el closet

-Pagué por ella- Intento decir, con un hilo de voz

-Lamento informarte que llegue primero.- dijo mientras se vestía- Este hotel es una sencilla mierda y no merece llamarse así. Incluso en un prostíbulo hay más atención que en esta porquería

-No puede ser… ellos me dieron la llave

-Por eso, es una llave que ya tenía dueño, Cometieron un error. Deberías bajar y reclamar por ello, de paso poner una denuncia por mal servicio, eso no estaría mal. Yo voy a hacerlo.

El.. ¿Estaba dándole órdenes? ¿Se atrevía a mandar a una desconocida? ¡Era un desvergonzado! ¿Cómo osaba siquiera decirle aquello? Era él quien estaba invadiendo aquella habitación. Ella tenía la llave. Aunque… no había revisado el closet ni las gavetas, ni los estantes. Había llegado tan tensa luego de tomar las fotografías de la revista, que llego directo al baño con el propósito de tomar una ducha y acostarse a dormir.

-No vas a reclamar, ¿cierto?- Dijo el pelinegro al notar el mutismo y el ensimismamiento de la muchacha.

-No podría- Respondió

Era todo menos osada. Le daba pena hablar con la gente y mucho mas reclamar sus derechos. En medias generales dejaba todo por sentado aunque estuviese siendo víctima de una injusticia.

-Me sacas de quicio. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hyugga, Hinata- Murmuró

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke- Respondió él, arrastrando las palabras

El chico le dio un leve empujón que la despertó de su ensoñación. Por algún extraño y desconocido motivo se vieron a los ojos, y no pudieron despegar la vista hasta ser conscientes del hecho. Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron en un rosa intenso y desvió la mirada, cosa que a Sasuke le pareció adorable, por supuesto, no lo admitiría en voz alta.

Al notar su descuido, el Uchiha tomo uno de sus mechones, sin motivo aparente. Su cabello era lacio y suave al tacto. La chica sintió un calosfrío y se sumió en un nerviosismo inminente. No estaba demasiado acostumbrada a la cercanía de las personas, menos aun las que se tomaban tantas libertades, y si le sumaba el hecho de que era increíblemente apuesto y perfecto en cada milímetro de su anatomía, su nerviosismo y mutismo estaban absolutamente justificados.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fiereza. Sentía que el chico la contemplaba. Le miro de nueva cuenta y no pudo despegar la mirada. Era un hombre atrayente, como pocos con los que se había cruzado. Jamás en su vida había perdido el control de esa manera, ni con todos los tíos a los que había fotografiado.

Tenía ganas de probar sus labios. No le había pasado que una mujer llamase su atención tan poderosamente como aquella. Siempre hacia lo que se le daba en gana, y salía triunfador, jamás había fracasado cuando quería algo. Y deseaba aquellos labios con premura. Sus labios así lo exigían y no iba a negarse un deseo que clamaba desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Procedió y la beso sin obtener negativa, lo que le impulso a profundizar el beso. La chica se aferro a su cuello haciendo que las leves corrientes eléctricas que comenzaban a recorrerle se intensificasen por todo su cuerpo.

Hinata jadeaba suavemente. ¿De dónde demonios había salido aquel deseo impropio por un desconocido? Pero no podía decirle que se detuviera. De hecho no quería que se detuviese. Anhelaba a ese pelinegro descarado. Llena de la pasión del momento, recorrió su pecho con sus dedos, ya que la camisa estaba a medio abotonar. Era la cosa más incitante que había experimentado en un buen tiempo. Cerró los ojos al sentir que besaba su cuello, era su punto débil, podía doblegarla solo haciendo eso.

Tras separarse le miro avergonzada. ¿Cómo es que había sucumbido a dejarse besar e incitar a alguien totalmente desconocido? Nunca le había pasado.

La insto a salir de allí y lo siguió como un cordero sin saber porque.

-Esto no va a quedarse así- le dijo mientras esperaban el ascensor- Tal vez para ti este bien que compartamos habitación. Por mi está bien a decir verdad- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo, cosa que provoco su sonrojo- pero tu dinero y el mío valen más que tu ridícula generosidad.

Tenía razón, lo sabía. En el colegio nadie le prestaba demasiada atención y nunca necesito defenderse, lo mismo en la universidad. En caso tal, Sakura, su mejor amiga siempre estaba allí para salir en su defensa. Era demasiado dependiente de los demás. Es por esto que nunca desarrollo semejante habilidad. Desde pequeña siempre tuvo a Neji, su primo, luego Kiba, Shino y posteriormente Sakura. Nunca le había hecho falta reclamar. Y si lo hiciera siempre se conformaba con lo que le tocaba y sonreía dulcemente.

Fue una discusión ganada limpiamente por el pelinegro. Absolutamente nadie pudo refutar sus argumentos. Era de carácter irascible y huraño. Aquello le dio risa. Jamás había conocido a alguien como él.

De alguna manera, el dinero de ambos fue devuelto con unas disculpas y reverencias interminables. Vaya que era impresionante. Lograba que se hiciera su voluntad sin importar que.

Sasuke le lanzo una sonrisa autosuficiente. Subieron a la habitación y el chico recogió su maleta rápidamente. La Hyugga monto la suya en su hombro, Cuando pensó que cualquier relación entre ellos terminaría allí, se sorprendió al notar que el tomaba su mano con firmeza, sin llegar a lastimarla y sin decir una palabra al respecto. Le siguió sin chistar. Aquel sujeto era misterioso y atrayente al mismo tiempo.

Entro al auto, era caballeroso también, había abierto la puerta. Ahora se preguntaba cómo había llegado allí, a su lado sin dudar en seguirlo. De alguna manera, se sentía segura a su lado, como si nada pudiese pasarle siempre que estuviesen juntos.

Un intenso revoloteo se apodero de su estomago cuando sus miradas se encontraron antes de que arrancase el auto. ¡Se había enamorado del chico! Demonios. No entregaba su corazón tan fácilmente. Y vaya que había visto chicos tan o más guapos que el a lo largo de su carrera profesional. El la descolocaba.

Por extraño que pareciese, no le incomodaba la presencia de Sasuke. Emanaba un aire de confianza que no era muy común. Cerró los ojos y respiro tranquila, relajándose y dejando atrás todos sus problemas. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir una leve caricia en su labio. El dedo índice de Sasuke lo tocaba con sutileza.

-Son suaves- Dijo él, al tiempo que posaba su dedo en su propio labio.

Hinata pensó que su corazón estallaría en cualquier momento. La acción le pareció más sensual que un beso directo. Él lo hacía como si fuese una cosa de todos los días.

No sabía a dónde demonios iban, ni qué pasaría más adelante. Pero definitivamente, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de compartir el mayor tiempo posible con Sasuke, alguien como él no se le cruzaba todos los días…

* * *

**Fin**

Gracias por leer.

Ja nee!


End file.
